The Twilight's: Edited Version
by Michele H.L
Summary: This is the edited version of Twilight's of Egypt that I first posted on this site TEN YEARS AGO. I believed my writing as matured throughout the years and I hope you all in enjoy it. This is about a story of a King who for a slave who is pure and untouched.


This is the edited version of Twilight's of Egypt. Because of a recent epiphany, all of my later works will be revised and will be put on the front burner—while the others the back burner. Now that I think about it, no not really... I am pretty sure I will be updating Insanity next. After each chapter has been revised, it will be taken down. So, along with being revised another or more chapters will be added, much love everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**When I was Alone**

* * *

It was high noon in Egypt. Many peasants ran about, trading, selling—trying anything to try to make their lives a little bit better. The younger played and laughed, as their parents worked.

Under false pretenses, the village seemed peaceful under the great pharaoh-prophet son of Ra himself.

"The guards, they're coming!"

Some cried from the crowds and immediately, the people of the village began to panic.

Nothing good came from the palace guards coming into the village. Villagers scurried form the guards as they rode in high and tall. Many knew why they were here—many villagers prayed to any god or goddess that would listen.

It was time for the guards to pick—or more like forced take villagers from their home and force them to become slaves for their king.

One by one, the young ones would be taken from their friends and families—if they refused the chosen slave was killed on sight right along as their family. Many of the villagers chose death as a mean to escape the tyranny of the pharaoh.

Through the commotion a woman with golden eyes glared at the guards that forcibly made their way into a villager's mud hut. Within seconds screaming and cries for help rang out into the streets. Muttering a quick prayer to whatever god or goddess that would listen; she quickly turned to the frightful young teen besides her.

"We must go now Yuugi." The young woman said as she grabbed the boy's hand. Immediately they took off running; looking over their shoulders when they were noticed by one the guards.

"Stop!_ Stop_ in the name of Pharaoh!"

The woman cursed bitterly underneath her breath whilst pulling on the younger even harder; forcing him to run ahead of her. "I can't let them take you Yuugi—run! Run faster!"

With the guards right on their tails; Yuugi forced himself to run faster. He ignored the burning in his lungs as well as the hot sand underneath his feet. He didn't want to be taken away. He had seen countless of his friends be taken away by the same men who were now after him. The only person he had left now was trying her best to keep him hidden. No matter what the costs.

Finally they managed to out run the men and pressed themselves in a narrow alleyway. Yuugi buried his face into the woman's chest while she held him close.

"Ana," he cried quietly. "I'm scared."

Ana managed to smile through her harsh panting and pulled Yuugi closer; allowing him to cry in despair.

"Hush now little one." she soothed as she stroked his hair in a loving manner. "Remember what I said. I will not allow anyone to take you."

Hearing Ana's vow seemed to calm Yuugi down-much to Ana's joy. She didn't want their hiding place discovered anytime soon. Her eyes stayed trained on the entrance of the alleyway and her ears focused for any sounds. Her grasp suddenly tightened around Yuugi and she held her breath when she heard the guards and horses come their way.

She clenched her eyes tight and muttered a prayer for Yuugi and herself when she heard the guards speak.

"My High Priest; we couldn't find the ones that escaped on foot. But, be assured that we have enough servants to take back to the palace."

"Very well. What is the exact number of servants you've rounded up?"

"Around fifty my High Priest."

"That's good enough. Come, let's head back to the palace before Ra retires."

Soon after Ana could hear guards shout orders and horses galloping away from their hiding place. Separating themselves from each other, Ana smiled happily.

"We're safe another day Yuugi."

Embracing each other once again, Ana let a sob of her own. She thanked the gods for letting her hold Yuugi for another day. She knew what their so called king did to the ones that were rounded by his loyal men. It was not only degrading; but disgusting to see a man pine over what he call pure individuals who were ultimately forced to sate his lust.

Pushing that from her mind, Ana tugged on Yuugi from the alleyway.

"Come Yuugi. Ra is indeed setting. We must get something to eat and get much needed rest after all of this."

Yuugi nodded as followed his mother-like figure home. Once they arrived, they both began to prepare a small portion of food they had safely tucked away. Ana noticed how quiet her son was as he moved around their small hut.

"Is something bothering you little one?" Ana asked as they both sat down at a makeshift table.

"No. there isn't Ana." Yuugi said as he broke apart his stale bread and dunked it into a bowl of water laced with different spices.

Whilst Ana didn't look so convinced, she remained quiet and ate her own meal. For the rest of their supper they ate in silence; both of them battling their inner turmoil's with hoping not the worry the other. Once they were finished, Yuugi and Ana settled themselves on their own bed pallets which were a mixture of hay and discarded cotton.

"Good night Yuugi." Ana whispered.

"Good night Ana."

* * *

Behind the guarded palace halls, the Pharaoh hand restlessly tapped on his golden encrusted throne as he waited for his trusted Priest. He had gone through the batch of villagers that was rounded today and he was highly irritated.

Most of them had already been touched or violated in another way. In his eyes, they were not pure enough to please him let alone to warm his bed at night.

"Something troubling you my King?"

The Pharaoh's head quickly snapped to the new presence and he began to growl.

"Set." he hissed. "You know very well what is troubling me. Don't mock me."

Set smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew better to mock his King outwardly but that didn't stop him for holding a mocking tone in his voice.

"Oh? Were those people that your men chose were not up to your liking?"

The Pharaoh—Atemu sneered at the Priest.

"The guards told me that one escaped. He told me that the resemblance to me was truly remarkable."

Set nodded. "It's true. The one who escaped did bare a resemblance to you. Also, he had a purity about him."

Atemu grinned and slapped a hand on his arm rest of his throne. "That is all I need to hear. I want you to find him; bring him to me."

Set nodded and bowed. "Yes your majesty."

"Also," Atemu continued. "If anyone gets in your way, kill them."

Set grinned. "The guards and I can get started at sunrise if that is your wish."

Satisfied, Atemu leaned back in his throne. "Very well. You're dismissed."

* * *

Unedited version from TEN YEARS AGO (I cringe as I re-read it)

* * *

It was high noon in Egypt many peasants running around buying, trading and selling to make their lifestyle a little better. Young ones played and laughed while thier parents worked to put bread on the table to feed their families. It seemed like a peaceful village under the ruling of the Great Pharoah, the son of Ra himself. The villagers just wished it was that easy...

"The guards! Their coming!" Some one yelled which started yet another panic through the market square everyone running to flee and hide from the guards of the pharaoh as they rode in high and tall on their horses. It was time to pick slaves for the Pharaoh. The ones the guards seeked the most where the young ones o the pharaoh would also be entertained as well as following every command the pharaoh ordered. One by one, they younglings would be taken from their families and friends if they refused to come, they will killed instantly as well as their family. Golden hard eyes glared at the guards as they entered another house and soon hearing screams and yelling. "We must go now Yuugi." The young woman said as she grabbed the young teen's hand and ran through the crowds looking back once and then.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE PHARAOH!" It was the guards they saw them trying to escape. The young woman cursed bitterly under her breath and clasped on the young one hand even more as they ran even faster. "Come Yuugi we must not let them take you!"

The one named Yuugi whimpered as he tried his best to keep up. He didn't want to get taken away like his closest friends...they were his family and the one who was trying to help him escape was the only thing he had left. They manage to out run the guards and hid in a tight spot between one of the dry mud houses.

"Ana...I'm scared..." Yuugicried as he buried his face into Ana's clothed chest. Ana held him close.

"Shh...hush Yuugi...I won't let them take you." Ana vowed as her eyes stayed on the entrance of their hiding place. Yuugi buried his face even deeper in a attempt to keep his cries and whimpers muffled. He couldn't help it he was just too afraid! What if he lost his mother figure Ana the only thing that was worth waking up to every morning was gone? He didn't know if he would be able to go on.

Ana held her breath as she heard oncoming horse beats as well as yelling. She just prayed to any god who was willing to listening to help her! Ana clenched her eyes shut as she heard the voices coming even nearer. She could hear what they were saying.

"My High Priest, we couldn't find the one who escaped but be assured that we do have enough to take back to the pharaoh."

"Very well, how many were you able to round up this time around?" Ana figured that voice. It was Set the high priest the second coldest one there was next to the pharaoh.

"Around fifty my priest."

"Good enough, let's head back to the palace that should be enough."

Ana could hear the horses neigh as their regins were pulled on and their beats disappeared as they made thier way back to the palace.

Yuugi released Ana's dingy white clothing and looked up to her terror filled eyes. "We're safe another day Yuugi." Ana whispered as she held Yuugi close to her once again. Ana thanked the gods for letting her hold Yuugi in her arms one more day. Yuugi cried with relief and then with worry and fear for everyday the royal guards would come and seek more children. The pharaoh would say that the other children were dirty and impure and have been touched. Ana knew Yuugi had a purity in his soul and Ra forbid, she would never have the pharaoh lay his hand on him!

"Come Yuugi, Ra is setting for the day is ending, we must eat and rest for the night." Ana said as she held onto Yuugi's hand. Yuugi nodded and they both headed for their home both worried about the days ahead of Ana and Yuugi safely made it make to their home, both Ana and Yuugi prepared for their meal talking about various things while doing so.

"Something on your mind little one?" Ana asked while they sat down eating the fresh fruit and fresh bread that Ana had bought today. Yuugi's large violet eyes looked to only see golden ones and how they glimmered in the burning candles fire. "No, not really Ana..." Yuugi said as he took a bite of his bread. Ana glanced at Yuugi before she continued to eat. They both finished their supper without saying another word to each other.

Yuugi sliently covered his his blankets as Ana did the same. Yuugi sighed as he started to drift off into a soft slumber. Ana smiled at the sight. "Good night my sweet Yuugi." Ana whispered as she blew out the candle.

* * *

Hm... Did I get better or was I better off leaving it be?

Opinions, suggestions and thoughts are appreciated.

Much love, Michele H.L. Formerly known as Middi Knowles when this was written.


End file.
